1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cloud technology applied to a mobile communications device, and more particularly, to a message transmission system and method for a structure of a plurality of organizations.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, there are a great number of systems that use a cloud technology on a mobile communications device to provide message exchange for associations or enterprise organizations; however, the prior art still has lots of deficiencies, making it impossible to meet operational demands of the associations or enterprise organizations for message exchange.
ROC Patent Application No. 092135402, entitled “AUTHENTICATION AND MESSAGE ENCRYPTION METHOD FOR PUSH TECHNOLOGY”, discloses an authentication and message encryption method for a PUSH technology which uses an encrypted key technology for authentication and message encryption, where a PUSH initiator, a PUSH proxy gateway, and a PUSH client jointly participate in generation of a session key, that is, the three separately contribute random numbers generated by the three for use as parameters for generating the session key. Moreover, finally, only the PUSH initiator and the PUSH client separately generate a same shared encryption/decryption key, but the PUSH proxy gateway cannot generate the encryption/decryption key by itself, so as to improve security of the key, and reduce burden of the PUSH client for exponential operations. The technical problem actually solved by the first prior art is “regardless of a GSM or GPRS, its micro cellular systems do not have a mechanism ensuring that messages can be securely transmitted between a server and a user . . . when a private message is transmitted in a wireless network, it is possible that network operators intercept private data of the user, and this is undoubtedly a major threat to security and privacy of the user . . . ” (see paragraph [0005] of the specification thereof). The technical effect produced by the first prior art is “allow various components in application environments of the PUSH technology to be capable of performing two-way authentication in pairs, so as to improve information security”.
ROC Patent Application No. 100131952, entitled “METHOD FOR RECEIVING MESSAGE”, discloses a method for receiving a message, which is applicable to an electronic device. The method includes: receiving a message; upon receipt of the message, establishing a connection to a server according to a network address built in an electronic device; obtaining a multimedia file from the server; and downloading and playing the multimedia file. The technical problem actually solved by the second prior art is “a short message presentation image is also very simple, and only displays content of a short message and provides simple operation functions such as short message editing. For users who often contact others by using a short message (text message), in addition to the focus on a prompt function, the user also thinks highly of a rich short message interface” (see paragraph [0002] of the specification thereof). The technical effect produced by the second prior art is “download a multimedia file through a message”.
ROC Patent Application No. 091117503, entitled “CHANNEL SUBSCRIPTION AND PUSH SYSTEM AND METHOD”, discloses a channel subscription and push system and method. A user is connected to a WML server by means of a mobile communications device, so as to subscribe to a channel. The WML server generates a subscription table and encodes the subscription table into SS DTD. An SQL server receives and stores the SS DTD, and determines whether information about the channel is updated according to the SS DTD. If yes, the SQL server sends an update message to a push server, and the push server receives the update message and pushes the update message to the mobile communications device. The mobile communications device receives the update message, and the user is connected to the WML server by means of the mobile communications device according to the update message, so as to download latest information. The technical problem actually solved by the third prior art is “1. The user must make an active query to find whether previously subscribed information is updated, resulting in that the user cannot know the latest information in real time. 2. Information received by the user is often not classified, organized or managed, so that it is quite a disorder for the user to read. 3. Generally, even if a mobile communications device obtains the subscribed information, without classification, organization, and management, it is impossible to implement a function of simultaneously subscribing to multiple pieces of information for the user” (see the final paragraph in [Background of the Invention] of the specification thereof). The technical effect produced by the third prior art is “once the information about the channel is updated, a user can be notified by using a push technology, so that the user can immediately learn the latest information. Moreover, information about channels received by the user is classified, organized, and managed, making it easy for the user to read”.
ROC Patent Application No. 097100603, entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR CORRELATION OF MOBILE CHANNEL SUBSCRIPTION WITH DELIVERY CONTENT”, discloses a method and system for establishing a delivery content for channel subscription in a mobile network, and the following steps are included: establishing a subscription between a mobile device in the mobile network and a content provider; and transferring a delivery content to a delivery server. The technical problem actually solved by the fourth prior art is “ . . . Other alternatives include SMS based push and broadcast or community broadcast. In a case of broadcast, delivery cannot be customized to the needs of a particular user or the capabilities of a particular device. The systems therefore have no intelligence associated with them” (see paragraph [0005] of the specification thereof). The technical effect produced by the fourth prior art is “provide a subscription model and topology in which subscription information and a delivery content are both transferred to a delivery server or a content provider”.
ROC Patent Application No. 101115678, entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR ESTABLISHING APPLICATION FOR MOBILE COMPUTING DEVICE”, discloses a system and method for establishing an application for a mobile computing device, which enables a user to access an operating platform having a user interface by using a browser for establishing an application for a mobile computing device, including providing the user interface, which includes a combination of multilayered data setup pages and is configured to enable the user to be capable of customize displaying content of the application for a mobile computing device through a click selection operation. The technical problem actually solved by the fifth prior art is “a large amount of design and planning are required for make and complete an App from an idea, and therefore, for an ordinary user, it is not an easy task to write an App” (see paragraph [0003] of the specification thereof). The technical effect produced by the fifth prior art is “provide a convenient platform for establishing an application executable by a mobile computing device, and a user can easily complete data structure definition and layout setting thereof of the application (commonly known as an App) for the mobile computing device only through a click selection”.
In the sixth prior art that, a software development manufacturer makes a customized message transmission system for a particular enterprise according to demands, where the system is arranged in a self-built equipment room of the enterprise or co-location (Internet Data Center), and a dedicated application (that is, an App) installed on a mobile communications device used by a member (that is, a person from the enterprise) is also developed in a customized manner for access to a server of the message transmission system. In terms of a deployment mode, the system in the sixth prior art is a private cloud deployment mode, and when n enterprises is deployed with such a private cloud, there must be n sets (one set refers to a mainstream platform including all mobile communications devices) of corresponding applications and n interfaces (because server IPs of respective private clouds are different, login interfaces thereof must be different). The technical problem actually solved by the sixth prior art is “deployment of a private cloud mode may allow enterprises to fully control system information security issues, and the dedicated application may avoid members to be interfered with by external persons”, the so-called “the dedicated application may avoid members to be interfered with by external persons” means that the customized system must be accessed with the dedicated application, and only members of the organization have authorities to use it while relatives and friends of the members cannot transmit messages to them with other applications. The technical effect produced by the sixth prior art is “deploy a message transmission system in a private cloud mode, and use a dedicated application”. In terms of a software development manufacturer, customized development and deployment of a message transmission system in a private cloud mode and application for an individual association or enterprise organization is quite time-consuming, laborious and costly, and it is also difficult to upgrade software in the future.
In the seventh prior art that, a mobile communications device and a push technology are used in a public cloud deployment mode to provide person-to-person message exchange services or message exchange services inside a single-level organization, for example, “Line” developed by the South Korean company NHN's subsidiary in Japan, Line Corporation, and “WeChat” application and its back-end systems developed by Tencent Inc in China. The biggest problem of the seventh prior art is that protection over privacy is not thorough enough. For example, a “Member A” and a “Member B” who know each other join such a system at the same time (it is assumed that they both join the same system “Line” or “WeChat” at the same time); however, for some reasons, the “Member A” is reluctant to let the “Member B” know that he uses the same application and system, so as to avoid being added to the friend list by the “Member B”. However, the seventh prior art allows members in different organizations to search for a member in a database by using a mobile phone number or Email, that is, the “Member B” can easily find the “Member A” in the database of the system by using the mobile phone number or Email of the “Member A”. In addition, the member account (that is, user ID) number used in the seventh prior art is unique, and no repetitive account exists even for members in different organizations and in different countries. The technical problem actually solved by the seventh prior art is “message content transmitted by the conventional SMS is not diversified enough, incapable of shortening the communication distance in a more vivid and lively manner”. The technical effect produced by the seventh prior art is “deploy a message transmission system in a public cloud mode, provide person-to-person message exchange services or message exchange services inside a single-level organization, and make message images more vivid and lively”.
The prior art in the foregoing does not solve problems such as “associations or enterprise organizations require a flexible multi-level structure”, “a single cloud system is used to serve a large number of associations or enterprise organizations”, “a single App and a single interface are used to access a single cloud system”, “a single App and a single interface are used to access a hybrid cloud system”, and “members in different organizations must be hidden from each other, and mobile phone numbers or Emails of members cannot be found by others outside an organization”, and the technical means used and the technical effects produced are also irrelevant to “a message transmission system having a structure of a plurality of organizations”. Therefore, it is indeed necessary to propose a mobile communications device cloud system suitable for associations and enterprise organizations to transmit messages and having a multi-level structure, to facilitate members under each association and enterprise organization use a single App and a single interface to directly access services.